Summer BBQ (One Shot)
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: The BTR guys and their familes get together for a begining of summer BBQ. (Better then the summary)


Feel **free to suggest any boy/girl couple and I will do it. This is just something that I wrote at school. Below is a list of the characters if anyone gets confused. :)**

 **Kendall and Jo - Allison (4), Acton (1), Jo is pregnant  
Logan and Camille - Landon (4), Justin and Jackson (2), Lily (7 months)  
James and Katie - Emma (3), Clair (2 weeks)  
Carlos and Alexa - Parker (3), Ashley (1), Alexa is pregnant**

Third Person P.O.V.

Logan parked his white, seven-seater Volvo in a paved driveway already occupied by a royal blue Toyota Prius and a red Soul Kia. He and Camille got out before opening the backseat doors. As soon as the doors were opened a four-year old boy jumped out. "Is this Kendall and Jo's new house?" he asked while looking at the large black mansion. "It looks smaller then our house."

"Actually, this one is the same size as ours," Logan explained while peering in the back of the Volvo. "Justin. Jackson. Give me my phone. We are here."

The identical twins hopped out on Logan's side. Logan took his phone from Justin's out stretched hand and closed the door. Meanwhile, Camille unbuckled their seven month old baby and grabbed a tray of vegetables and dip. The four-year old ran up to the front door. "Landon!" Camille called after her eldest child. The couple and the rest of their kids followed the excited boy. By the time Logan and Camille got to the door, Jo was already there holding the door open.

"Then Dad said that you had to get a bigger house because you're going to have another baby. Is it a boy or girl? Cause when my Mom had Lily she said 'Oh thank goodness! It's a girl!'. I think that all moms want a baby girl so they can buy those little dresses for them," Landon was saying. Jo stood there with a large grin plastered on her face and a slight chuckle threatening her throat. Jo looked away from the boy and to his parents.

"Well you always know when Landon is in the building, that's for sure. I'm so glad that you could come," Jo said while taking the tray from Camille. "Everyone is already in the backyard." Jo led the way through the giant, classy-looking house and out some double see-through doors. Logan walked over to the grill where James and Carlos were helping Kendall grill some chicken. Jo set the vegetables on a table full of other snacks while Camille looked around the yard. It was about half an acre with about half that being paved and the other being grass. The paved section had a large underground pool with a few lounge chairs. The entire yard was fenced in by a six foot tall white fence. In one corner along the house wall was two picnic tables. At one of these tables, Alexa and Katie were talking. Jo and Camille walked over and sat beside them.

"Hi Camille. How was the trip to Alaska?" Alexa greeted.

"The actual Alaska part was fun but Jackson got sick on the jet," Camille informed. She set her diaper bag on the ground beside her. "The boys loved it though."

"James and I want to take Emma to see Niagara Falls sometime this summer," Katie announced as James approached. He gave a crying Clair to her.

"I think she's hungry," James said. He gave the baby a kiss on the hand before heading back to the grill.

Katie got a bottle out of her diaper bag and began feeding Clair.

"Did you ever think that this would happen to us?" Jo asked the other three women.

"The part about us marrying popstars or us having kids?" Camille questioned. She was slowly patting Lilly's back while rocking her lightly.

"Maybe not exactly like this but I did think that Camille was going to marry Logan," Katie answered. "I defiantly never thought that I'd marry James though."

"Mom! Mom!" a sweet little voice sounded from behind Jo. She turned to see Allison standing there. "Parker and Justin are pulling the 'don't touch' flowers!" the girl exclaimed.

Camille called Logan over to the table and told him what Justin was doing. Logan walked to a grassed corner where the children had been playing. Since Alexa had no baby to hold she walked over to Logan and the children herself. Jo turned to Allison. "Ally. What have we told you about tattling?" Jo questioned her daughter.

"That I'm not supposed to," Allison said with her head hanging. She looked up and at Jo with innocent brown eyes. "But they were not supposed to pull the flowers."

"I know but it's not your place to tell us. If it happens again, you'll get a timeout. Okay?" Jo asked. To this Allison just nodded. Jo snapped out of disciplining parent mode and into happy mom mode. "Now. Go play with Emma."

The little girl excitedly skipped off as Alexa returned. Alexa began shaking her head as she sat down. "I don't understand how you can punish that adorable girl, Jo," she said.

"Hey, you got a cute one too," Jo countered. She looked to the ground behind Alexa and she. A soft blanket was spread on the ground and on this blanket sat Acton and Ashley, playing with numerous toys. "Ashley is gonna grow up to be quite the catch," Jo said referring to the bright-eyed, brown-haired, one-year-old on the blanket.

"Chicken is ready!" Kendall called as he set the dishful of grilled meat on the table. Jo and Alexa picked their children up off the ground and walked over to join their husbands. Carlos returned from a corner of the yard with a herd of kids following him. He went to stand by Alexa and the children took their places by their parents. Once everyone was settled, Kendall began speaking. "Thank you all for joining us at our new house to celebrate us adding a new addition to the family. And we would like to announce that the baby is a boy!" At this, Allison's arms fell and she let out an 'oh man!'. Everyone laughed at the dramatic little girl. Kendall began again once the laughter died down. "Now, lets dig in!"

The group filed through the line, with parents helping their children. Landon, Allison, Emma, Parker, Justin, and Jackson sat at one of the picnic tables while the adults and four youngest children sat at the other. "So Katie and I were thinking about us four," James began, motioning to Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and himself. "And since the band broke up three years ago when Emma was born, we thought that we could get back together for another project." This drew the adults attention so James continued. "What doing you think about starting a record company? We know that it would be costly at first and that we would have competition with Roque Records but it would be a great investment."

Katie nodded. "I looked into it and the market for new versions of old-fashioned songs is sky high this year. If we play our cards right, we could make serious cash."

The guys looked at each other and their wives. Kendall turned back to the Diamonds. "What would be the first step?" The adults talked about this while the children finished their food and ran off to play. By the time the conversation ended, they decided that each couple would talk it over at home before they made any big decisions.

They talked about Kendall and Jo's baby, Carlos and Alexa's unborn child, and the recent news on Gustavo before Allison and Jackson came running up to the table. "Mom! Mom!" Jackson exclaimed while lightly tapping Camille's arm. "Ally says that we can go swimming now!"

The four men were talking about Kendall's new truck so they didn't hear the children. Jo gave Allison a look. "Mom, you said that when the clock says two three zero then we can go swimming," the girl pleaded with her mother. "Please!"

Jo looked through the glass doors and read the clock. It was two thirty. "I did say that, didn't I?" Jo asked. Her daughter nodded vigorously. Jo leaned toward Kendall. "The kids want to go swimming," she informed him.

Kendall turned to the other guys. "Swimming okay for you guys?"

The other three nodded. The men called Parker, Emma, Justin, and Landon over. They then took the kids inside to change into swimwear. Jo, Camille, Alexa, and Katie picked up their four youngest children and headed inside to help their husbands. "That reminds me, Katie," Jo said as they entered the mansion. "I found one of Ally's old swimsuits and it still has the tag on it. Did you want it for Emma?"

"I'll at least have a look at it," Katie replied. Once children and adults alike were changed, they headed to the pool. Kendall went to a near by shed and pulled out an inflatable contraption. "What is that?" Katie asked while making sure that Emma's suit was on right.

"Friends and family," Kendall began in a dramatic tone. "I present to you the latest in child safe floats, the Swimfriend!" He held up deflated vinyl and pushed a button on the side. The vinyl inflated into a medium sized square. In this square was four places to set babies and it was bordered by small walls. Kendall dropped the float into the water as the children splashed into the shallow end. Katie sat on the side of the pool with her legs in the water. James gave Clair to Katie while Alexa slid into the pool with Ashley in her arms. She put Ashley into one of the baby slots on the float that Kendall pulled out of the shed.

"Aren't these things really expensive?" she asked as the other women, except Katie, got in and put their children on the float with Ashley.

"I'm not sure," Jo replied. "I got it as a present when Acton was born."

Kendall and Logan slid into the pool but Carlos had a not-so-great idea to jump in. When he did, Alexa was soaked. While Carlos was franticly apologizing to his wife, James squatted beside Katie. "Shall I get the inflatable carrier so you can get in the water?" he asked. She gave him a sheepish smile and he knew that she was too stubborn to ask but really wanted it. He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading to their car to get the float.

He brought back the carrier and set it in the water. Katie slipped into the pool and gently placed her baby in the carrier. After everyone had played in the pool for about an hour, they exited the water and changed back into dry clothes. The children played in the yard for another hour while the adults discussed numerous topics. By now it was around five o'clock so the visiting families decided that it was time to leave. They thanked Kendall and Jo and everyone went home.


End file.
